Left for dead
by ILoveRIleyBiersAndAidasP
Summary: Leah got a 5-hour detention. She got raped. She hasn't ate, slept or drank in months. What does she do when she get turns into a werewolf and she get's imprinted on by Paul. Also what if she saw Paul kissing another girl. Would they put past their differences and mistakes or will they go their separate ways. Will they end up getting together or just staying friends? Evelyna Chelsea
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Stop, please stop!" I screamed at Mr Molina. "Nope, I want you to get pregnant. And give birth to my child. You are pretty Demi. No not pretty, beautiful." "Please. Stop. I beg you. I would do anything in return. Even say I love you." I gagged after I said the last bit.

He smiled. "Say it!" "I love you." I wanted to be sick so bad. He didn't stop. I screamed in pain as he went in deeper. "If I'd've known you were no good, I wouldn't have said you had a 5 hour detention." With that he got up and left the room. I stayed on the floor for hours.

"Hello is anyone in here. I heard a scream. So I came and checked if anyone was in here," said the exact same voice of Paul Lahote.

(Paul's POV)

That's was when I saw Demi's naked body. She was sobbing. Looking like she was about to die. There was only one solution. I got a needle out and stabbed it in her heart. It was my werewolf blood. There was only one answer for Demi's naked body. She was raped.

This was the biology classroom. My eyes widened. Mr Molina. "Paul. Please say that's you. I feel dirty. Can you get me my clothes, please? I've all of a sudden became self-conscious of my body, since I got raped by Mr Molina." I nodded got her clothes and turned away to give her some privacy.

She ran out of the room. I followed her. She had phased and tied her clothes around her leg. I phased too. (Demi, **Paul**)

Sweet, the Quileute legends are true.

**Aren't you shocked? Oh and you know about imprinting. **

Yes, what about it?

**Well, I kind of. Umm Well I imprinted on you.**

YES! I have loved you for ages Paul. I loved you since I first saw you.

**I've always loved you too, Demi****. **

I phased back and got dressed in my clothes straight away, still feeling dirty, and going back to having no feelings at all. I said goodbye to Paul and went home. I went to bed.

I fell asleep, but was woken up by the nightmare of the previous couple of hours. I stayed like that for the rest of the night. I couldn't even bring myself to eat or drink. That had been going on for nearly 3 months now.

I went to see Paul. I saw him kissing another girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I saw him kissing Lauren. I thought he loved me. He obviously doesn't. My heart was shattered into a million pieces… I was running so fast, plus I was angry, I phased and ran off to Vancouver. I don't know why though.

(Demi, **Paul**, _Jacob,__** Embry, **_**Sam, ****and**_** Jared)**_

**Demi, It's not what you think. **

Oh really, what else was it supposed to look like?

**She started hitting on me, when I said we were nearly in a relationship**

But you could've pushed her away. How long were you and: shudders: Lauren kissing?

**About 10 seconds before I came to my senses, when I heard your hurt gasp. I pushed Lauren away and said You Stupid Whore. You just ruined my chances with the only girl I love in the world.**

I love you too Paul, but just promise me this will never happen again. Or you will be a dead man!

**I promise babe.**

I like that pet name. Maybe I should call you Babe or Baby too, babe.

**Love you forever and ever and ever baby cakes. **

That nickname went a bit too far, Paulie Wallie

_Hahaha, Demi you are awesome when it comes to nicknames lol!_

_**Bet you're embarrassed Paul?**_

**You bet I am**

**Demi, you are the best. **

Did you listen to mine and Paul's conversation?

**Yep heard every word of it. Paul, you're lucky she forgave you, especially after what happened to you. **

Alright now phasing back. You guys joining me?

**Hell yeah Demi babe**

I phased back into a human. "Oh, Demi, Lauren kind of knows about you being raped." I nodded, trying not to get angry.

**The Next Day. At School**

We were all in assembly, everyone single student at Forks High School. "Right that's it from me. Lauren would like to make an announcement." "Right you all know Demi Uley right. Sam Uley's sister. Well she stole my boyfriend away, so I'm getting my revenge. Demi Carly Samantha Uley got raped by Mr Molina."

I stared at her in shock. I was shaking. Paul and the pack were trying to calm me down. Everyone was looking at me. Well students. The teachers were looking at Mr Molina in shock. He was in handcuffs.

I started crying. Paul pulled my face up and kissed me in front of the whole school. "If any of you tease Demi, or even look at her nastily, you will be dead people. As for you Lauren. How dare you. I can't believe you would do that. Just coz you kissed me when I was with Demi, doesn't mean to say you have to get revenge. I give you men a warning. She will just use you. I've been there, and I've done that."

I thanked Paul. "Don't worry about it babe JUST PROTECTING MY BABY GIRL, MY NUMBER 1 GIRL!" He shouted out so everyone could hear. I blushed. "I love you Demi."

(Paul's POV)

Since everyone was looking at us two, I thought it would be the perfect time to ask her. I got down on one knee. The whole hall gasped. Lauren's and Demi's were the loudest. Demi started crying. "I know we have been together for 2 months, but I don't give a flying fuck. I love you so much, that if I hurt you, or if anyone hurt you, I would kill myself or anyone who hurt's you. So would you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?" She screamed YES over and over again.

The teachers and students cheered. Lauren looked jealous and livid. "Oh Lauren you whore, do you like my beautiful ring I'm wearing to the man I love and you love? Are you jealous that I am getting married to Paul and you're not?" Demi shouted in her face.

That's when Lauren punched Demi. Bella started shaking, oh no. Lauren you just crossed the line. Demi took of her engagement ring. Then she phased, into a werewolf. Pouncing on Lauren, she phased back into her human form, still in her clothes. Lauren was on the floor dead.

The whole hall erupted with cheers. They were not even shocked that Demi, I and the pack are werewolves. To say at least I was shocked.

Demi suggested for us to have a beach party. God she comes up with good idea's sometimes. We got absolutely hammered. Paul carried me upstairs to his room. Well you can guess what happened next. We had the most amazing sex ever man.

1 month later

(Demi's pov)

I'm now on the way to the hospital for a pregnancy test. I swear I felt something move inside of me, that's why I'm going for a pregnancy test, and how far along I am. I have started to get a bit of a belly.

"Okay Demi, I just need to do a few scans, and then I will tell you and Paul the results. He done a few scans then left the room.

He came back in, looking kind of worried. "Um Demi, was you raped by any chance? Because we done a biological father test and it said an ex teacher who got done for rape called Mr José Molina."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry it's not yours Paul. I really am." "Demi, it's not your fault you got raped. Nor is it you fault you got pregnant. It doesn't matter if I'm not the real dad. I will treat it like my own. I love you." "I love you too babe."

We left the hospital and went home. "Um guys, I'm pregnant, and it's not Paul's. It's my ex biology teacher's." "I'm sorry, both of you. I really am. Um, Demi, I have to tell you something upsetting." Everyone looked down at the ground, even Sam and Emily. "Shoot Emily."

"I don't know how to put this. But I'm afraid you lost the last one of your parents. Renee died two weeks ago. The funeral's on Monday. Your dad died in a car crash this morning. We are all very, very sorry for your loss."

That's when I broke down crying. Paul came up and hugged me. "I'm sorry babe. I really truly am. I don't know what to say. How about you move in with me.?" I nodded. I didn't have anywhere else to live.

"I really need to phase." "No. The doctor specifically said you are not allowed to phase until you have had the babies." I growled, but sat down.

**The next day.**

I woke up for school. "Babe, wake up for school." He groaned, but got up anyway. I wore something tight. My belly showing. "Do you think Lauren will get the message that you are mine and we are having a baby together?" He nodded, to busy drawling at me, even though I am fat.

We arrived at school. Everyone stopped and stared at my belly. "Oh it looks like Demi who got raped is pregnant. Who's the father? Mr Molina or Paul?" "Paul's the father of my babies." Making sure I said babies extra loud, hoping that everyone got the message that I'm having twins.

"You're having twins with her!" Paul nodded, beaming. "Jealous or something, bitch? I thought you would be pregnant by now coz of your eternal slutiness. Oh I forgot, you had an abortion. You're not only a whore, but a baby killer too. A big fat baby killer whore!" Paul shouted.

"You'll pay for this Swan, you too Lahote." "Like we're scared off you!" Paul and I started laughing out loud. He kissed me in front of everyone. I don't care if everyone thought PDA.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone wolf whistled. "Hey, leave me and my fiancée some privacy." Paul said. "You're engaged?" We turned around to come face to face with 9 angry looking werewolves. We nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" "Um, you were in the exact same hall when Paul asked me, you noobs." "I knew that." "Oh no, I'm in so much trouble for not telling Emily."

"DEMI CARLY SAMANTHA ULEY! Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" I turned around again too look at a raging Emily. "I wanted to tell you in private. But we are sorry about not telling you." Emily nodded, accepting my apology.

**8 months later**

"PAUL ALEX LAHOTE. WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN! YOU ARE FREAKING DEAD!" I screamed over the unbearable pain. Paul had a horror-struck face. "It's just her hormones. Don't worry." The doctor explained. He sighed in relief.

After 3 hours of unbearable pain, I was holding a Savannah Demi Isabella Lahote, and Kaden Paul Sam Lahote. Instantly I forgot all about the pain of labour and just adored my babies.

"They are so gorgeous; I actually regret saying what I said to you Paul. Savannah looks exactly like you, but a girl version of you." "Kaden looks exactly like you babe. He doesn't have any features of me. He is gonna be one handsome young man. Savannah is gonna be one hell of a pretty girl. Agree?" "Agree babe."

We went back to looking at our gorgeous babies. Instantly, I fell in love with them. My werewolf twin babies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Paul's Pov)

I seriously can't believe Savannah looks like me even though her dad is Mr Molina. I don't care who their real dad is, they are my kids, I was there at their birth, and going to raise them for the rest of existence.

Anyway, it's the wedding day. I'm a literally shitting my pants. What if she says no, what if she doesn't like to get married? I am shaking so badly. I just want to do the vows and see Demi and get it over and done with.

(Demi's Pov)

I am so nervous it's unbearable. I've already smashed three vases. I just want time to hurry, so I can get married to the love of my life, and not have to worry about him rejecting me because he doesn't want to get married, or because he has a different girl.

I was fretting so bad, that time went by really quickly. I had my hair and make-up done already, my dress was on so everything was perfect. Well apart from that feeling about Paul rejecting me. Soon enough, I was walking down the aisle with my dad.

He pecked me on the cheek before handing me to Paul. Everyone sat down, Ruth and Lewis Lahote, Joshua and Allison in the front, aka in laws and parents.

"Okay please take the rings, and say your vows, Paul you first."

"I, Paul Lahote take you, Demi Uley to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life? I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tender care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honouring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband." Silent tears were running down my face.

"I, Demi Uley take you, Paul Lahote, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. What I'm basically saying I am so happy I found you sooner than I thought or I would be a dead person, died of starvation and dehydration of being raped. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife."

The in laws and parents had tears rolling down there face, tears of joy. He slipped the ring on my finger, I done the same too him. "Do you Demi Uley take Paul Lahote to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." "And do you Paul Lahote take Demi Uley to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do."  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He brought his lips to mine. Our first kiss as husband and wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Demi's POV)

I wasn't lying when I said it was the best day ever. We decided not to have a honeymoon. It would've been amazing, but I couldn't be away from my kids that long.

So instead we have a small house near my brother's and his fiancée. Sam said he would look after Kaden and Savannah. Paul literally thanked him a thousand times, until Sam said he would chop off his tongue if he doesn't shut up.

I had a vision of Sam doing that to Paul. I tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. I burst out laughing, tears streaming down my face. Every face turned to me with a confused look on their faces, oblivious to what was making me laugh.

"Dem, what's making you laugh so hard?" Sam asked. "I just pictured you cutting off Paul's tongue and him trying so hard to scream and talk." Everyone chuckled; Paul just glared at Sam and me. Then he burst out laughing, so hard he nearly fell of the sofa.

"Is ickle Paul here embarrassed that his little Demirina has just had a funny vision?" Quil said when he saw Paul turn a dark shade of red, before bursting out laughing.

Paul nodded. "Don't worry, I love you really, but not enough to let it go for the rest of live!" Everyone rolled their eyes and agreed with me. Paul groaned and stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Kaden and Savannah started crying. I left the room and went to feed the twins. "Kaden, be a good boy, come on calm down." "I'll take him out for a walk in his push chair babe. I'll take Savannah as well. You need your beauty sleep, even though you don't need it, because you are always beautiful to me no matter what you look like." Paul said, taking Kaden from my arms, and Savannah.

"Thank you babe." I said happily, as he put the twins in the pushchair. I went up to bed, and got in my bed. But I didn't fall asleep, because I knew something was up and there was suspicion in the air for me.

"Hello Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I froze at the voice. How did he escape? He was behind bars. "I see you have given birth to my CHILDREN! Well I'm here to look after them with you. Not Paul!" "They are not your kids at all. Paul and I had sex 3 days after you got sent down. And he got me pregnant, so they are not yours." I said lying matter-of factly.

He chuckled and said something so mean I started to shake. I roared and phased. The pack came running in to see Mr Molina shitting himself. The pack tried to calm me down, but was failing miserably. That was when I pushed them out of the way and pounced on my rapist. I slung him across the room, into a wall. He crashed to the ground, dead.

That was when Paul came in, looking petrified. "The babies. They started to walk. But then they went into the forest. I can't find them now." Paul shouted with tears running down his face. I jumped out of the window and started running towards the park, and into the woods. The pack was following behind me.

(Demi, **Paul, **_Jacob, __**Embry, **_**Sam, **_**Jared)**_

Paul, you lead the way they went.

**Okay, Oh My God, I wish they are ok. I swear to god, it's my fault; I shouldn't have got them out of the pushchair. **

_**Paul man, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, I smell a leech. And I smell to trails that smell like Kaden and Savannah. **_

Jared, I literally love you as a brother. Thank you so much.

_**No problem Dem**_

**I know that smell of the leech from anywhere. It's Irina. The blonde mate of Laurent from the Denali Coven I think it is. **

_Get a whiff of that. Can we kill this flirtatious bitch, who was trying to flirt with who she thought was a human…. _

_**Jacob, shut up about the flirtatious blonde flirting with you. Deep down I bet you enjoyed it. It's up too Sam anyway. And I know man, the smell is horrifying. I make me wanna be sick. **_

**I think either Demi or Paul should. Or if they don't want to, then the "Flirtatious Blonde" that you call her is all yours! **

**I don't want to kill her; I don't want to be a bad influence on my kids. **

I don't either, Jacob she's all yours.

_BOOYAH! I get to kill a flirtatious blonde! _

::Pack roll eyes::

I phased to a human. I slipped my jeans on, and my top. "Kaden, Savannah come to mommy." "Mommy, Daddy." My kids come crying into Paul and mine arms. I only just realised then that they said their first words. Kaden said mommy, Savannah said daddy.

Paul and I ran home with Kaden, Savannah and the pack while Jacob took care of Irina. "Mommy, love you!" Aww Kaden said "Mommy, love you too me." At that precise moment Savannah said "Daddy, love you."

Our babies said their first words. I am the proudest parent on earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was out doing my patrols when I saw a flash of red fly by. I heard that it's Victoria, the girl who is after Bella, even though she's with Jake because she broke up with Edward, well the reason is Jake imprinted on her.

Paul, I just saw the red-headed leech.

**Great babe, let's go and chase her. **

We chased after her. The Cullen's on the other side, they were obviously chasing her. The pack was behind me, following me. Emmett I think it was, jumped of a really high rock and crashed into Victoria but didn't catch her. Paul thought he was over the line so he collided into him.

I phased back into a human and got my clothes on. "Paul, get of him!" He got away really quick, obviously hearing my sharpness. Sam came up beside me. "Wow Dem, how do you do that voice, I wish I had it, they might listen to me then. How about you become alpha? I thought about it with the pack and they said yes."

Me become Alpha? This has got to be a dream. Someone wake me up please. "Please don't say you would give up the alpha spot just so I could become alpha. But if you are really absolutely positively sure, then yeah. I will become alpha."

I am alpha of the Quileute pack. OMG!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The short pixie leech said that Victoria and her 'army' of newborns are going to be here soon, tomorrow. I have already had my training with the blonde one with all the scars, Jasper I seriously think, but only because Bella is still friends with them filthy bloodsuckers.

"Are you talking about the Cullen's?" Bella said, angrily. I can't believe I said that out loud. "Sorry Bella, old habits die hard. Don't forget that we are born to be sworn enemies, plus with the pack saying it a lot, when you're with Edward." Bella accepted my apology and agreed that old habits die hard.

Actually, I have forgetting to call them that, but it seems kinda funny seeing Bella getting wound up. I hate her and them filthy bloodsuckers she loves. As if Paul read my mind, he looked over grinned and nodded. He then came over and kissed me on the lips, sending a message of love, sacredness, passion and many more things.

"Right I just want to say, if I don't get out of this fight alive, just go on without me, I know Jared likes you, a lot. I love you, Savannah and Kaden, so much. You have turned my live around. I went from being a total jerk that couldn't control my anger, to a fool madly in love with one of the most beautiful girls in the world!" Paul said.

"Don't talk like that. We will all get out of this together, even them bloody vampire! And who's the other beautiful girl in the world?" "Savannah!" I did a sigh of relief.

"They're here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Riley's POV)

I rose out of the water first, then Raoul and his group, Kristie and her group, Sara and her group, then finally Fred and Bree. (A/N they are the exact same names of the leaders and Bree and Fred as well are proper names. Read Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, her point of view of Eclipse.)

We all walked into the forest, following the smell of the yellow eyes. They must've known that we were coming today; Victoria sent a short pixie one a vision of us coming today, meaning it as a false alarm, but it obviously didn't work.

We all got in a short huddle, and then walked into the battle field that will be full of dead yellow eyes. What a surprise, I never knew they had filthy mutts on their side.

(Paul's POV)

Figures emerged from the trees; they were obviously our people who we are battling against. I, Demi and the pack growled when he said that we were a pack of mutts. I so badly wanted to pounce on them filthy bloodsuckers and kill each and every one of them. Demi nuzzled my neck that calmed me down.

Alice then shouted they're attacking. I was the first one to sprint forward and rip the heads of a dude and his group of bloodsuckers. "Paul, I'm warning you stop calling us bloodsuckers." Edward shouted whilst burning a vampire.

In no time all the vampires were on the ground, all apart from one; a little girl who was no younger than 15. I left with the pack, not wanting to be around the smell of filthy bloodsuckers. All of a sudden, Riley came up behind me and stuck his claws inside of me.

I yelped in pain. I felt to the ground. Demi phased back to human, put some clothes on then sank to the ground tears rolling down her face. "Paul, baby stay with me, I can't lose you, you are everything to me. Without you I would become nothing. I love you so much. Don't close your eyes. I need you."

"I love you too babe. I promise I will stay alive." As soon as I said that promise, darkness crept over me, they were the last words I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Life without Paul has been empty. My heart has a massive hole in it. I wish I would just shrink away into a dark corner and die. Savannah and Kaden ask for their daddy. He died on their birthday. That was when the fight was. Because the fight was all day, we couldn't celebrate it. It wasn't the same without Paul.

Jared is mourning over him as well. I love Jared, even developed some feelings towards him. But not as big as mine to Paul. Paul and I's love was unconditional, sometimes before I cry to sleep, even during the day times when I cry, I feel a little uncomfortable knowing Paul is dead, and I have small feelings for Jared.

"Demi, it's great that you are developing feelings for Jared, it's been 6 months since I died, and you're still in mourning, but saying that I would be if it was you. How's Kaden and Savannah coping? I love you, don't forget that remember, I'm going to be looking down on you smiling. Just don't mourn, rejoice every time you remember what my voice is like or you see a picture of me or something."

"I try to Paul, but it doesn't work. Savannah and Kaden are mourning for their daddy, they think you are pretending and just going away for a little while, then going to come back and surprise them. I feel really guilty that I have some feelings for Jared. I also try to rejoice everytime I hear or see you, but when you go, I go back into mourning. I love you too Paul, don't you ever forget it either. Promise me you will come and see me again. Every Week! I love you Paul. I guess I didn't say a proper goodbye, so here it is. Bye my love of my life, I'll will never forget you, if I move on just remember I will still love you!" I said crying.

Paul came over and wrapped his ice cold and transparent arms around me in a hug. He squeezed me tight, I done it as well, but he obviously didn't feel it, because he's dead! I bit back a sob when I said that and Paul left.

As soon as Paul left I broke down in tears. I cried, and cried and cried even more, until at least 12 in the afternoon.

When I was raped by Mr Molina, I don't regret being with Paul, and I was happy to say that he was officially mine, but I wish I didn't scream, so he didn't find me.

I wish I was left for dead.

**A/N Done finally, I'm writing a carry on, a Jared/OC one, then after that one, I am writing another one of the series and it's going to go back to Paul/OC!.. **

**Please review, did you love hate? Tell me, I'm desperate to find out how my last chapter went… well all of them x**

**Demi x**


End file.
